leletestfandomcom-20200214-history
Planos da Thals
'''Kathryn Taylor''' Daughter of Iris 23 (Amanda Tamarozzi) '''Previous history:''' I was raised by my father and my stepmother. My stepmother hated me for being the child of the woman father really loved and made my life hell when dad wasn't looking. I never told him because he loved my stepmother too much and I was afraid he would side with her. One day when I was 16, I came back from school to find my house burned to ashes. The fire-fighters said that father was there and that he didn't survive. My stepmother was enraged and disowned me, accusing me of being the fault of him dying. My aunt took me in but her house was burned a few months later. The rest of the family called me a cursed child and no one wanted to adopt me. I didn't want to go to a foster home so the children counsellor said I could go to a special camp. I asked him what was that camp about and he told me it was for special people like me. The guy gave me the address and told me to be careful because the thing that burned dads and aunties house was still looking for me. I didn't understand but went anyway. When I got to Long Island I was attacked by a huge Chimera that tried to kill me. I ran away, thinking I went crazy when the guy from children council came and explained to me that I was a demigod and that thing was a chimera. He gave me a hairpin that when I touched, turned into a sword with a thin blade and a curved crossguard. I tried my best fighting the chimera off while the guy (a centaur disguised) called reinforcements from camp. The reinforcements arrived just when I was about to lose consciousness. They defeated the chimera with a bit of effort and took me to camp. (I need to rewrite this shit) '''5 years back:''' Vet school in SF, is drowning in student debts over it Working with rescued animals Took up kick-boxing, the owner lets her take classes for free and shower at the gym in return for her saving her dog's life after being run over Her pegasus Breeze stayed at camp since she can't afford taking care of her Eats at soup kitchens everyday Lives in a shelter for women Cuts her own hair in a pixie cut so it's easier and cheaper to maintain '''Font:''' Taken by Vultures '''Palette:''' * #FEF2C7 * #FFE1A2 * #FEAA6E * #EC8852 * #5C5749 * #BEDDBF Meribel Rebane Daughter of Eris 21 (M - @emblu) '''Previous History:''' WIP '''5 years back:''' Started studying film making by herself, reading and watching videos about it. Spent all her money on a camera and microphone so she could film her own movies When conflict erupted in the Ukraine she went to film a documentary about it Got in the middle of many fights because being a daughter of Eris, chaos erupted around her even without her creating it Developed ptsd of explosions Stopped showering a lot and other personal hygiene things '''Font:''' Steelworks Vintage '''Palette:''' * #1F321C * #3F512A * #868A53 * #D5C483 * #EECFC5 * #F2E1D9 Lara Villafañe Daughter of Palaemon 20 (thefirebomb on DeviantArt) '''Previous History:''' Lidia Villafañe led a completely normal life on Rio de Janeiro. Had a well-paying job, a good apartment and a nice family that didn't put their noses on her life. That was until she met Palaemon on one of her trips to the Caribbean. He fell in love with the woman but she didn't respond it. When she went back to Brazil, she found the man living on the neighbor apartment which had been put for rent for months and no one wanted. He kept asking her for a chance or at least one coffee break and she gave in after two weeks. After the coffee she agreed with another date and the god finally won her heart (she didn't know he was a god, thought it was just an average man). After they started dating, she found out she was pregnant after a drunk night when they forgot the condom. She was heartbroken when she heard Palaemon had to leave her with the newborn baby. She didn't believe him when he said he would come back someday for them and cursed him for all Lara's life. Everything that went wrong in Lidia's life was the man's fault and Lara wasn't sure on what to think of her father. Lidia had destroyed anything that remembered her of that man and refused to call her daughter Lara, the name he had given to her, calling her Miranda instead, the name she wanted to give. Lara lived in Brasília, not Rio like her mother, since Lidia hadn't forgotten what the god had said about coming back and didn't want him near her daughter. She only got to see the ocean on her vacations and was always counting the days for it. The time when they were in the Caribbean, the same place Lidia had first met Palaemon, when Lara noticed how one of the maids of the hotel looked a bit... Off. She looked a bit like a chicken and that freaked Lara out. She ignored it, thinking she was going crazy. But when her mother had gone to the town with a tourist group and left her alone in her room the old maid attacked. The weird woman sprouted wings and now looked more like a chicken then ever. Lara ran to the beach, not knowing what to do but the harpy was pecking on her skin and she couldn't protecy herself. She dived in the shoal that was near the beach and held her breath. After some time, she noticed she could breath under water normally and the harpy gave up and flew back to the hotel. A sea nymph watched everything and told Lara about her guess that she was a demigod. She said it was best if she went to Long Island to train on Camp, where she would be safe. When Lara told this to her mother, she was taken with a wave of her mother's hand and a "You spent too much time on the sun, dear. You're going mad". Lara was fuming with anger but now she was always next to someone, for fear the old hag would come back. One of those days she was hiding near the lobby, she saw a really tanned man with sharp teeth. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. When he let her go, her mother had just came, looking for her. Lidia glared at the man and pulled Lara away from him. She started throwing curses at him and said he didn't have the right to touch her daughter. Lara got away from her mother's arms and asked the man if she was a demigod like the Nymph had guessed. He nodded and said he would explain it all if her mother would let him. Lidia turned on her heels and left the two alone. Palaemon explained everything to Lara and said he had a ticked to Long Island for her to get to Camp. he said there was going to be a satyr on the airport waiting to take her there. He then disappeared. Lidia didn't want to send her daughter that far, but let her go making her promise she would at least come back to visit during the winter (since it was Summer there). When Lara got to New York, the satyr was there waiting for her. He took her to Camp with no problems on the way. '''5 Years back:''' Back to Brazil Med school Wants to be a psychiatrist '''Font:''' Cactus '''Palette:''' * #AAB2D6 * #918EB1 * #B4A7C8 * #E6C3E2 * #F6D8E2 * #FAE8E7